


Yellow

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Code Geass
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, blink and you miss it shipping, so vague because 100 words like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Everything he built meant nothing if he could not protect the ones he cherished the most.





	

Lelouch hated it. 

Everything it stood for. Everything he failed to do. Everything he could not fix.

If only he had been smarter, or faster, or more cunning, perhaps he could have thought of a way out of it. Acted earlier, hid things better, never let him out of his sight. Killed someone, not killed someone, not allowed someone else to be killed...

Everything he built meant nothing if he could not protect the ones he cherished the most. 

It was only a color.

But the bright yellow-gold of the Britannian emblem never should have been emblazoned across Suzaku’s chest.


End file.
